star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassio Tagge
General Cassio Tagge served as the head of Imperial Army operations aboard the Death Star battlestation in the years leading up to and including the Battle of Yavin. Born into the powerful House of Tagge, Cassio Tagge grew up on Tepasi with his three brothers—Orman, Silas, and Ulric, as well as his younger sister Domina, who was sent away from Tepasi by Orman at an early age. Boasting a tactically astute and cautious mind, Tagge had enlisted for officer training in the Imperial Military by 18 BBY, against the wishes of Orman, who had ascended to the position of Baron of the House of Tagge. Cassio Tagge ultimately ascended to the rank of general, and became an influential figure within the military, strengthening the organization's ties to his family's TaggeCo corporation, and holding sway with Emperor Palpatine himself. Tagge was ultimately followed into Imperial service by Ulric, and among the general's earlier assignments was the subjugation of the Fallanassi people on Lucazec—when the general failed, he managed to drive the obstinate people off their planet and into hiding. Tagge's military nous, combined with his standing with Palpatine and the House of Tagge's considerable influence on the Imperial capital world of Imperial Center resulted in him being given command of all Imperial Army activities on Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's Death Star. As the project was steered towards completion, Tagge was given numerous administrative duties, and developed a fierce rivalry with his Imperial Navy counterpart on the station, Admiral Conan Antonio Motti. Tagge also had to endure the presence of Palpatine's personal emissary, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, with whom he felt compelled to avoid direct confrontation, but was critical of nonetheless. Tagge's criticisms of Vader and the Death Star project reached a fever pitch in 0 BBY, when the battlestation's plans were stolen by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, an entity that Tagge controversially had great respect for. Tagge's own organization of the battlestation's defensive arrays proved inadequate against the Alliance's later attack on the battlestation at Yavin Prime, and the general perished along with Tarkin and Motti when the Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Appearances *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars radio drama *The Star Wars Storybook'' *[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 1'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope 1'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' Sources *''The Making of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 9'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Cinema of George Lucas'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 52'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * Category:Imperial Army Generals of the Galactic Empire Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nobility Category:Death Star Residents Category:House of Tagge